An Enterprise Service Bus (ESB) is a system that provides communications, message routing and message transformation to enterprise applications in a single, unified architecture. The ESB can distribute information across an enterprise quickly and easily. It can mask differences among underlying platforms, software architectures, and network protocols. It ensures information delivery even when some systems or networks may fail occasionally. An ESB can also re-route, log, and enrich information without requiring applications to be rewritten. An ESB may provide incremental solution implementations so all enterprise services and applications need not change immediately or all at once.